1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inertial sensor and an angular velocity detection method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a small and light inertial sensor using a MEMS technology is easily manufactured, applications of the inertial sensor have been expanded to home appliances including a mobile communication terminal beyond the existing market. Further, with the continuous development of a function of a sensor, the function of the sensor has been evolved from a uni-axis sensor capable of detecting only inertial force for a single axis using a single sensor to a multi-axis sensor capable of detecting inertial sensor for multi axes of bi-axis or more using a single sensor and the performance thereof tends to be improved.
As described above, there is a need to accurately and efficiently perform time division driving and control in order to detect multi-axis inertial force, that is, hexa-axis inertial force of a tri-axis acceleration and a tri-axis angular velocity using a single sensor.
In addition, in the case of the inertial sensor according to the prior art, in order to detect the tri-axis angular velocity using the single driving mass, X/Y-axial driving and Z-axial driving are sequentially driven in the time division manner and the Z-axial angular velocity and X and Y-axial angular velocity are sequentially detected.
As described above, as the inertial sensor is implemented in the time division manner for the tri-axis angular velocity detection using the single inertial sensor, there are problems in that a sampling rate may be reduced, a driving circuit may be very complicated, and additional current consumption for stopping and re-driving may be required.